1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display drive apparatus and, more particlarly, to a drive apparatus for driving a display element which has a threshold value with a high temperature dependency.
2. Related Background Art
Along with various developments in related techniques, the operation temperature ranges of LCD devices using nematic liquid crystals, such as twisted nematic LCD devices, DSM LCD devices, or cholestericnematic phase transition-type guest-host LCD devices have recently become wider and have solved the problem of temperature compensation to a certain extent.
With the case of ferrodielectric LCD devices, however, the threshold value has a large dependency on temperature, as shown in FIG. 2.
When a ferroelectric LCD device having such (temperature) characteristics is driven, the cell temperature has been conventionally controlled. This results in a large apparatus and high power consumption.